Sacrifice
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: Naturally the Digital World just had to be in danger. Summer Vacation and Tai must join the Legendary Warriors, but how many sacrifices will have to be made for the other world? Adventure 02/Frontier crossover. I've rated it T just in case...
1. Chapter 1  The Message

**A/N** - Man I am so going to regret starting this... .

It's been an annoying plot bunny for...geez I dunno. I wrote out a really rough draft of it for fun last year or something, then I wrote out an alternative second half, and then finally I decided I liked this plot and from then on began to plan each chapter during school hours xD But that's just my opinion. Also, I'm reusing my favourite bad guys :P Just a warning in case you're sick of them already.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

And therefore, without further adieu, I present to you my new story: **Sacrifice!**

* * *

><p>It was July 31st, and Yagami Taichi had nothing to do.<p>

It more than nothing to do, it was the mere fact that he was grounded from leaving the house – by his twelve (almost thirteen) year old sister. And if that wasn't humiliating enough, she had taken all his money that he had to prevent the temptation of going out somewhere while she was out for the day with their parents.

Bored out of his mind, he sighed, blowing a few strands of his wild brown hair out of his perfectly tanned face. The heat was beginning to get to him, even though he was wearing his usual summer outfit of a deep blue T-shirt and shorts that matched his hair and eyes. His cinnamon eyes flickered over to the thermostat close by, and groaned at the high temperature.

"This time five years ago, I was getting ready to go to camp!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. "And by tomorrow, I was in a totally different dimension."  
>It was an understatement to say that Tai missed the Digital World and all the adventures he had as leader of the Digidestined. But once he hit High School, Tai had realized that no longer had the time to fight evil in the world that contained his best friend – Agumon. Although, to make matters worse, Izumi Koushiro, most commonly known as Izzy, the Digidestined of Knowledge and the teams resident brainbox, had told the group several weeks beforehand that the Digital Gate was closed, and that no amount of programming or cries of "Digiport Open!" could unlock it.<p>

Tai stared aimlessly at his cellphone, digivice and D-Terminal sitting side by side in front of him on the dining room table. He thought back to the past, to when he first met Agumon and the other Digimon, to when he and his friends learned how to work together to defeat hungry monsters, Black Gears, Myotismon's henchmen and, finally, the Dark Masters. Tai sighed, and wished for that life again. To run free through the Digital World, defeat monsters and save the world….if only for a day.

_Beep! Beep!_

Tai was brought back to his senses by the sound of his cellphone beeping annoyingly at him. He looked at his phone, and raised an eyebrow.

_Would you like to continue your journey?_

With the thought of it being spam in his mind, Tai – being bored – pressed yes. The screen flashed, and then proceeded to talk to the astonished teenager.

"_Take the 6:00pm train to Shibuya Station."_ The voice, most definitely female, Tai deduced, instructed him. Not sure quite what to do, he glanced around, looking for a clock. The one hanging next to the kitchen bench told him it was quarter to. Good, that meant five minutes to decide what the hell he was going to do. Tai stared at the screen of his cellphone, half expecting the voice to give him some clearer instructions, or at least some clue as to whether this was for real or not.

"Okay, if you can hear me, who are you?" Tai asked. He felt foolish for speaking to no one, since he was absolutely sure that it wasn't a phone call of some kind.

"_The question is not who I am, but who __you__ are. Follow your destiny, or do not follow your destiny. That is your choice."_

Oh yeah, this was a message from the Digital World, all right. Only Gennai and the other entities were as cryptic as this message. Tai swiped up the three devices from the table and sprinted out of the apartment. He arrived at the Odaiba train station only to remember he had no money. Again, humiliating. He punched the ticket machine in frustration, as the train pulled up to the platform. The machine coughed, groaned, made a beeping sound, and out popped a ticket. Tai sighed. He really hated destiny.

The train pulled up to Shibuya station soon after. Holding his cellphone, Tai flipped back his crazy mane he called hair and headed off the train, and swam to escape the crowd. He might've heard the voice again, but it was so loud in the station, he couldn't hear properly. Luckily, the message also appeared on the screen.

_Go to the basement._

Basement? Tai racked his mind for any knowledge of a basement. He spied an elevator, and raced for it. Jumping in, the elevator instantly began to move of its own accord. Tai began to wonder why he was called to this crazy thing his phone was calling destiny. What if it wasn't the Digital World? Of course, what else could it be? But there were so many other worlds out there. Then Tai recalled his wish.

_To run free through the Digital World, defeat monsters and save the universe...if only for a day._

Oh, damn it all.  
>The elevator arrived with a slam at the bottom, and Tai was thankful for rails. He exited the elevator, and looked around. There was only one train there, preparing for departure. A group of six children, definitely younger than Tai, were waiting by the doors.<p>

"_This is where you choose. The Digital World needs you again, Digidestined of Courage. What will you do?"_

Tai scowled at his phone. What did this person take him for?

"Why wouldn't I go back?" he asked. "The Digital World is my second home! If its' in trouble, I am willing to do anything to save it."  
><em>"Are you willing to sacrifice anything for the Digital World?"<em>

"Anything and everything."

"_Then enter the train. This is where it all begins."_

Tai could have sworn he heard a smile in that voice. He took a step forward, hesitated, and looked over his shoulder. If he went back now, he could get home before his family, and then enjoy the Digidestined's anniversary for the rest of the week. But the words of the strange woman speaking from his cellphone made him look back again at the train.

'_I am willing to sacrifice my all for the Digital World.'_ Tai thought. _'The others will understand.'_

He walked forward a couple of steps, and then ran the rest of the way to the train. He jumped into the nearby carriage, just as the train blew its whistle and proceeded to leave the station.

"Digital World by train." Tai muttered. "That's something new."

* * *

><p>"Who is he?"<br>"I wonder how old he is."  
>"He definitely looks older than us."<br>"I'm willing to be that it was all a mistake."  
>"I doubt Worm would have let him on if it was a mistake, brother."<p>

Tai glanced up as he heard the shushed conversation behind the door to the carriage he was in. Suddenly it opened and the six kids he had seen on the platform earlier fell out. He looked at them with curious eyes, and they shifted nervously, collecting together in a line. One of the boys shuffled forward. He donned a cap backwards on top of his messy chocolate-coloured hair with a pair of square goggles perched on top. He wore a yellow T-shirt with an orange button-up over top, unbuttoned of course.  
>"Um, we were just wondering what you were doing on this train." he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his brown three-quarter pants.<br>"To simply say, we wanna know who you are." another male spoke bluntly, raising a hand to adjust his blue and yellow bandana that rested above his raven hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He, like Takuya, was wearing a yellow T-shirt, but with a blue jacket over it. His other hand also rested in a pocket of his grey trousers.

Tai raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you kids?"  
>"Normal people can't board this train." the largest child - probably the oldest - dressed in a blue and yellow jumpsuit, spoke. Tai thought for a moment. He had no idea who these children were, not to mention the fact that he most likely did not want to mention his identity of being the Digidestined of Courage – they had all been warned it was dangerous to tell strangers about themselves.<p>

"Oh, be quiet you three." the female snapped. She smiled politely at Tai. "Sorry about that. My name's Orimoto Izumi, but you call me Zoe."

Zoe was dressed in a purple-pink skirt, one Tai thought Kari and Yolei would ponder over in a store, making him wait for hours, until they eventually decided it "was so not their colour" and they dragged him off to another store. Her matching short sleeved jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a blue and white striped T-shirt that cut off at her midriff. She continued to introduce the rest of the group. "The goggle-head is Kanbara Takuya, the lone wolf type of guy is Minamoto Kouji, the big guy is Shibayama Junpei-"

"J.P!" interrupted J.P, revealing certain distaste for his full name. Tai felt his pain.

"Yeah, whatever," Zoe rolled her blue eyes. "This little guy here is Himi Tomoki-slash-Tommy, and finally we have Kimura Kouichi, who is Kouji's twin."

Tommy was a short little guy of around nine years old. He wore a white shirt along with yellow-orange cargo pants, with a giant bubble hat to match. He grinned broadly at Tai, who smiled back, then turned his attention to the last boy. He wore a blue cap over his dark hair, which, unlike Kouji's, was cut shorter instead of tied back in a ponytail. As most of the people in the group, Kouichi was also wearing a button-up shirt over another shirt. His button-up was a deep green on top of a maroon shirt, along with long grey pants. He had his hands in his pockets, and gave a small smile.

Tai grinned inwardly at how awkward these kids were. But, he thought, anyone seen on a train to the Digital World would be someone you had to be wary of, no matter how human they looked. So, despite how innocent and charming the six kids were, Tai had to be on his guard. But, you couldn't play too safe. Otherwise, where was the fun in that?

"The name's Taichi, but I prefer Tai." Tai flashed his trademark grin. Once he discovered the true identity of the children, he would reveal more, of course. "As for why I'm on this train, that's for me to know and you to find out. What about you guys?"  
>"Why should we tell you anything when you refuse to reveal your own reasons?" the one named Kouji asked. Tai sighed. A difficult one, he thought.<br>"Okay, fine, whatever." he said. Tai held up his silver cellphone. "I got a strange message telling to catch the 6:00 train to Shibuya Station. I did so, received more instructions, got on the train, and here I am, being interrogated by you guys."  
>"A message?" Tommy asked, just before the train jolted and shook from side to side.<br>"We must be coming up to the portal!" the goggle-headed brunette, Takuya, exclaimed. However, this proclamation was useless as all seven in the carriage were tossed around like old rag dolls. The lights flickered between on and off, and as Tai struggled to reach his feet, his chocolate eyes widened as he saw the silhouettes of strange figures flash over his companions in the darkness.

_Digimon._

As the train returned to normal, the occupants of the transportation got to their feet. Takuya was clutching his head with a grimace of pain, Kouji was rearranging his bandana once more, Zoe straightened her skirt, Tommy was bending over to pink up his hat. Kouichi just sat down, looking as if all the breath had been knocked out of him, and J.P was picking up a selection of chocolate bars that suspiciously appeared as if they had come from his pockets. Tai watched as they all took out their cellphones, which, before their eyes, turned into something like a very high-tech D-3. Curious, he took out his cellphone as well, and brown orbs widened again as he stared at the now orange and black device that was in the place of his small silver phone. The six children also stared in amazement.

"You have a D-Tector?" Takuya asked. Tai glanced up, then looked back down incredulously. _D-Tector._ The new digivices obviously came with the new Digital World, because as Tai looked out the window, he couldn't help but stare at the extremely new scenery.

"It's beautiful, right?" Zoe said to him, sitting beside the much older teenager. "It's called the Digital World, and it is absolutely amazing."  
>"Yeah." Tai breathed. "I bet it is."<p>

The train pulled up outside some old ruins, which Tai immediately recognized as Centarumon's temple, the Temple of the Digivice. He frowned, wondering how it survived all the reconfigurations of the Digital World. He followed the other kids, who had explained to Tai about them being the Legendary Warriors, destined to save the Digital World from mishaps and disaster – namely the disaster that was called Lucemon, which had been prevented by them. They headed for the temple entrance, where Takuya and the others were instantly bombarded by a pair of Digimon.  
>"Bokomon! Neemon!"<p>

Said Digimon constituted of a white duck-like creature with a pink belt around his waist, and a yellow rabbit in a pair of bright red pants and a vacant look on his face. They had obviously met the Legendary Warriors before, Tai noted.  
>"I'm so glad you returned!" Bokomon exclaimed. "I didn't think you ever would!"<br>"We're glad to be back too, Bokomon, Neemon." Tommy said with a grin. "The Digital World looks back to normal, now."  
>"Yeah, it looks great." Takuya agreed. "So why were we called back?"<br>"About that, there is someone here who wishes to meet with the seven of you," Bokomon said, leaning out slightly so he could peer narrow-eyed at Tai. "Although why he called an extra person is beyond me."  
>The group followed Bokomon and Neemon into the temple, looking at awe at the inscribed walls down the path. They were led to the main room, where upon the wall at the back a carving of Tai's digivice was etched into it.<p>

_This must be the temple Izzy and Mimi told the rest of us about when they found out the Legend of the Digidestined,_ Tai thought. _But __this__ Digital World is completely different to our one. How is this temple still standing?_

Centarumon was standing to the side, cannon at the ready. The warriors looked at it warily, but Tai just grinned to himself. As long as Centarumon wasn't under the influence of a Black Gear or Dark Ring, he was as friendly as any Digimon who was on good terms with Gennai could be.

_And speaking of the devil, there's the old guy now,_ Tai thought as Gennai walked in. Although Tai referred to him as old, Gennai was appearing as his younger self, such as he had when meeting the younger generation of Tai's group. Tai frowned once more. Gennai, like the ruins, had managed to survive. Did it have something to do with him not being a Digimon or properly connected to the Digital World?

"Welcome, Legendary Warriors. I trust the instructions weren't too vague." he said.  
>"No, of course not." Kouji said sarcastically. "Why would anyone from the Digital World <span>not<span> be vague?"

"Ah, Kouji. Charming as ever." Gennai laughed.  
>"Who are you?" Zoe asked. "Are you human?"<p>

"Not exactly. I am a Digital Entity, and I've been here since the very first construction of the Digital World."

"So...are you the one who called us here the first time?" Takuya asked.  
>"No, that was the work of Ophanimon. And it was the Spirits who chose you to be their bearers." Gennai replied. "But this time, however, I must admit that I was the one to send for you. If you must know, you <span>were<span> recommended by Ophanimon."  
>"Like you had another choice." Kouichi muttered. Tai struggled to avoid smirking.<p>

_Oh, but he did have another choice. But why didn't he call upon the Digidestined? Why the warriors? And when did all this happen? Did it happen when we were first locked out from accessing the Digital World from our computers?_ he thought. It was all very confusing.

"In the meantime, I have some people who have been waiting to be reunited with you." Gennai said. "Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, and Kouichi, prepare your D-Tectors." He walked over to a pedestal that held on top a golden box while the warriors took out their D-Tectors. The entity opened the lid, and out flew six pairs of images, which were instantly recognized as the spirits of the Legendary Warriors. In addition, the remaining four were also added to Takuya and Kouji's D-Tectors, as to enable them to evolve to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"Now, if you will join me, I am going to tell you a tale about the Digital World, and its vast history that will lead right through to this present day." Gennai said. The eight people sat down, Centarumon, Bokomon and Neemon joining them. Tai, in noticing Gennai had avoided talking to him, kept his mouth shut, and listened curiously to what the elder had to say.

"A long time ago, the Digital World was created by excess data from your world. Data became a world. Then it became entities, such as myself. Then it became monsters, and became a world all of its own, a shadow world amongst yours. This happened many Digital years ago, because for a long period of time, time in this world ran differently to your own. Here, months would pass by while only a couple of minutes disappeared in your own. A Digimon, known as Apocalymon, terrorized the Digital World. A group known as the Digidestined appeared, and locked him away behind the Wall of Fire. Many years later, a small part of the Digital World back then was threatened by an evil force called Devimon. The prophesized group of Digidestined appeared once more, and the seven of them defeated Devimon and his Black Gears. I had the privilege of meeting these seven after their astonishing victory. From there they collected the seven crests, which allowed their partner Digimon to evolve to the Ultimate Level – a similar level to your Beast Spirits.

"Etemon was the next enemy, which the Digidestined of Courage and his partner, MetalGreymon, blasted away when they were the first to evolve to Ultimate. After Etemon came Myotismon, an evil vampire-type Virus who, after attempting to manipulate the Digidestined and prevent their crests from revealing their power, went to the Real World to search for another eighth Digidestined.

"After VenomMyotismon appeared and was destroyed by the next level up of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendships' partners, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, they were summoned back to the Digital World to defeat the toughest monsters ever.

"The Dark Masters had taken over the Digital World and warped it to suit their own tastes. One by one they were brought down by the might of the Mega Digimon. But Apocalymon had returned. Thankfully, the Digidestined – although they faced deletion - managed to seal him away before he unleashed his ultimate attack, and he destructed himself.

"Four years later, a new team of Digidestined was selected because of the Digimon Emperor, a human who had been infected by a virus called the Dark Spore. After being defeated by the Digidestined and joining their team, they face Daemon, and also Myotismon made a comeback."

"Daemon? Isn't he a Demon Lord, just like Lucemon was?" Kouichi asked. Gennai nodded.  
>"That he was. We all know that a Demon Lord is near impossible to defeat, so instead of destroying Daemon, he was sent to the Dark Ocean, a world parallel to this one and your own." he said. "Now, the Digital World was so ravaged by MaloMyotismon and his evil permeation of this world, it was forced to reconfigure once more, the first being after Apocalymon's destructive defeat. This time, however, it became the world it is today – now instead of just a mere shadow world, the Digital World is a world of its own, its essence fractal code, a sort of recombination of data from your world.<p>

"The Digidestined were locked out of the new Digital World. Their digivices were not able to handle the new portal, nor were their hearts worthy enough to return." Gennai said somberly. Tai's eyes widened slightly. Not worthy? Was that the reason Izzy could find no way to open the gate, not even to contact the man now sitting before the leader of the Digidestined? If that was so, why was he there now?

"How could a person chosen by the Digital World as a hero not be worthy?" Takuya asked. "I can't even begin to comprehend how horrible I'd feel if I knew that I'd done something to no longer be able to have that honour."

"How did it happen?" Zoe asked. Gennai shook his head.  
>"The Digidestined lost face over several months. With the thought that it was all over with the final defeat of Myotismon, they abandoned their partners in this world, and forgot all about this one. Their hearts not in the right place, they lost the right to be protectors of this world."<br>"How are their hearts not in the right place?" J.P asked. "Not saying I think they should be allowed back, but I just want to know. Just so, you know, it doesn't happen to us."  
>"Kindness. Light. Hope. Reliability. Sincerity. Knowledge. Love. Friendship. And Courage." Gennai spoke the nine crests, stealing a glance at Tai as he invoked the name of the final crest. "These nine crests were the main characteristics of the first eight Digidestined and the reformed Digimon Emperor. Their very crests are the basis of their hearts. Once those traits are forgotten, their hearts are corrupt, and they are no longer able to be our saviours."<p>

_Now I understand. We Digidestined took everything for granted. But...I didn't think I forgot. I didn't abandon Agumon. I could never do that! I even wished to return..._ Tai started in realization. _I didn't lose face! That's why I'm here right now! Gennai must not want the Warriors to know who I am. That would stand reason as to why he added Courage in with the rest. They would get curious if he said Courage was still a protector, giving away my secret. But there's got to be some catch...they'll figure it out sooner or later._

"So what happens now?" Kouji asked, bringing Tai back to reality.  
>"You already know about the defeat of Virus Cherubimon, the saving of you, Kouichi, and the defeat of Lucemon and his Royal Knights. You served your purpose, but now, a great threat has returned, with strength, greed, intelligence and manipulation."<br>"Returned?" Tommy asked worriedly. Gennai nodded.

"That is correct. The Dark Masters have descended upon us, Legendary Warriors! It is up to you seven to defeat them and prevent them from destroying this world once more!"  
>"Seven!" the six warriors turned to Tai, who looked just as surprised.<br>"How can this guy help us?" Takuya asked, skeptical. Gennai smiled.  
>"You received a D-Tector, did you not?" he asked. Tai nodded, and dug in his pocket to bring out the orange-black device. Gennai stood up once more and went over to the golden box. He opened it for a second time, and another pair of spirits sped into Tai's D-Tector. The warriors gaped.<br>"But there are only ten spirits!" Kouichi exclaimed. "How can he receive a pair as well!"  
>"When the nine crests were created by the entities as well as the chosen partners and legendary digivice, which you can see is carved on this wall-" Gennai pointed to the giant digivice etched into the wall. "-the entities were wondering if the crests would be enough. So in deep secret, several worked on creating the Almighty Spirits, spirits that would rival the power of the Dark Masters, <span>if<span> they are used correctly."

"Wait, the Dark Masters were in the Digital World that whole time?" Tommy asked.  
>"Yes. They were in control of most of this world, acting as puppeteers. It wasn't until the Digidestined went back to the Real World and became worthy rivals that they revealed themselves." Gennai replied.<p>

"Why Tai? Why not someone younger?" Takuya asked. The others nodded.  
>"Yeah, no offence, Tai, but you're <span>seventeen<span>. And I've never seen any other children here above the age of thirteen." Zoe said. Tai shrugged. The Legendary Warriors raised their eyebrows at this, but packed it away to inquire about later.  
>"Where are the other eight spirits? And the ones they are meant for?" Kouji inquired.<br>"Unfortunately, during the reconstruction of the Digital World, the spirit keepers were attacked, and the only one we managed to recover was the one our friend, Tai, has inherited."  
>"Which is?" Bokomon asked, finally managing to recover from the story. It was apparent that hearing these legends that no one had heard for a long time came as a shock to the white monster.<p>

"The Almighty Spirit of Courage." Gennai said, smiling at Tai, who looked back down at his D-Tector with wide cinnamon eyes. "The Spirit of Courage wields the power of fire, so he should be a great partner for you, Takuya!"  
>Said goggle-head grinned and punched the air. "Alright! Firepower upgrade!"<p>

"What's our first mission?" J.P asked. Gennai nodded as he gestured to a door in the side of the room.  
>"You will get back on Worm the Trailmon. He will take you to the continent where the Dark Masters are based. Also, I have prepared two more guides. Come out, please!"<br>Tai's eyes widened to dinner plates when the two Digimon who walked out were two he recognized, no, knew well!

_Agumon! Tentomon!_ Tai thought in incredulity. He almost didn't register Gennai speaking once more.  
>"These two Digimon, Agumon and Tentomon, are war veterans. They fought in the war against the Dark Masters last time, and know their strengths and weaknesses. They will aid you in your quest."<p>

Tai wanted to run up the steps and hug his best friend into oblivion, but one look form the Digimon told him that if he were to do that, something very, very bad would happen to him. He got the feeling that, like Gennai, they were meant to pretend to not know him.

The Legendary Warriors left the temple with the four Digimon, introducing themselves and getting well acquainted with one another. However, Tai lingered behind. Once he was sure they had left, he turned to Gennai.  
>"I don't understand. Why me?" he asked. Gennai sighed.<p>

"I knew you'd ask that question."  
>"I get the whole "no longer worthy' speech." Tai explained himself further. "But I don't think even I still have my crest fully dominating my heart."<br>"The Crest of Courage is more than just courage to face what you're afraid of. Its much more than that." Gennai said. "Also, you're the leader of the Digidestined. If there's anyone who can prove their worth, it's you."

"Why haven't we heard of the Almighty Spirits?" the brunette teen continued. "I mean, don't you think it's an important fact to just skip out on us?"  
>"There was no point in revealing the spirits if you weren't going to need them." Gennai said. "We weren't completely sure the crests were going to be enough. But you all proved them to be great."<br>"It was close though." Tai muttered.  
>"Do you really doubt the crests?"<br>"Of course not, they're the basis of our lives." Tai exclaimed. "Or, they should be. Anyway, what's the deal with these spirits?"  
>"That's for me to know, and you to find out."<br>Tai glared at the entity, who just chuckled.  
>"Never mind, Taichi. The warriors will show you, and your heart will tell you."<p>

"What about Agumon and Tentomon?"  
>"Ah yes. Well, you see, I made those two promise not reveal your secret about being Digidestined, and also Tentomon is not allowed to contact Izzy and say anything."<br>"And why can't I say who I am?"  
>"According to my stories the Digidestined abandoned this world. If you heard that story and didn't know the Digidestined, how would you feel?"<br>Tai lowered his head. "Angry," he muttered.

"Exactly. Until you have proven to them that you are still a worthy protector of this world, I suggest you keep it secret."  
>"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?"<br>"In fact, you did."  
>"Yeah, I think I'll let you know again. I hate you!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - So...like it? Hate it? I've always wanted to do an Adventure/Frontier crossover.

If this story is deemed worthy by you, my fantastic readers, I shall continue with updates...however, if you are familiar with my erratic updating then don't expect much *bows deeply in apology*

Please R&R! Anything is fine, even a simple "weird" will be fine...however, constructive criticism only please, flames will be used to warm my bed in the upcoming winter months.

Love you long time!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	2. Chapter 2 The Spirit

A/N: I hope you guys don't get disappointed by this short chapter after the verylong first chapter...geez I don't even know how it got so freakin' long...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

Last Time: _Tai got a special message. He's now in the Digital World with the Legendary Warriors. They met up with Gennai, he spouted a history lecture and gave Tai the Almighty Spirits of Courage (I doubt any of you were surprised). Found out the Digidestined are no longer worthy – ergo the Legendary Warriors were brought in. On with the story!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - The Spirit<span>

Tai came out of the temple shortly after he finished his conversation with Gennai, and quickly got into the Trailmon. The six Legendary Warriors eyed him in confusion as he calmly shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown shorts and took a seat in between Agumon and Tentomon. They didn't understand how he could be so calm and secure about the whole Digimon and Digital World thing.

Now that Tai knew the six kids had already been to the Digital World once before, he decided it was safe to ask some questions about this new version.

"So, this train is a Digimon?" he asked. The kids nodded, some of them startled by his question. "Weird."

"Hey Tai, where do you live?" Kouichi asked, wanting to get some background knowledge on their new companion.  
>"Oh, right. I suppose you don't know much about me." Tai mused. "Well, how about I give you short summary of my life instead of you all asking questions."<br>"Good, you actually have some brains." Kouji muttered. The older bushy-haired brunette just gave the 'lone-wolf' a half smile.  
>"You know, you remind me a lot of a friend of mine," he said. "Anyway, the name's Yagami Taichi, I'm recently seventeen years old and I live in Odaiba. Therefore, I attend Odaiba High School."<p>

Takuya's eyes bugged out. "Wait, do you play on the soccer team for Odaiba High?"  
>Tai nodded. "Yeah, why?"<br>Takuya jumped up and placed his hands on the older teen's shoulders. "You're, like, my idol! I knew I recognized your name earlier! You're the best striker in under 18s soccer! Isn't your team going for Nationals!"  
>Tai grinned. "Ah, a fan. Yeah, I'm the captain and striker. So you play soccer for your school team?"<p>

The young goggle-head nodded vigorously, a goofy grin on his face.  
>"Yup!" he said. "Oh, gosh, wait till the guys hear that I got to talk to <span>the<span> Yagami Taichi!"

He rambled on, and eventually Tai turned to the rest of the team and gestured his thumb in his direction. "Is goggle-head here always like this?"  
>Tommy, J.P, and Kouichi nodded while Zoe sighed in exasperation. Kouji scowled and rolled his eyes.<br>"Every single day."  
>Tai smirked. "Let me guess – Takuya's the leader?"<br>They gaped. "How did you know?" Tommy asked. Tai shrugged offhandedly.  
>"Just intuition. As a natural born leader myself, I know these things."<p>

As the group laughed and continued to talk, Worm took them across the ocean.  
>"Where are we headed?" Neemon asked.<br>"We are heading for the main continent, Server, so we can face the first Dark Master." Bokomon replied.  
>"Which is...?"<p>

"His name is MetalSeadramon." Agumon explained to the group of humans and Digimon alike. "He's a water-based Digimon, but that doesn't stop him from being able to attack on the land as well."

"His armor is made of Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal available in this world. But, if I may say so myself, he's the weakest of the four." Tentomon finished.  
>"How did you destroy him last time if his armour is pretty much impenetrable?" Zoe asked. Agumon grinned toothily.<br>"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
>The Legendary Warriors groaned in frustration. One of their guides just <span>had<span> to be one that believes in figuring things out for themselves, didn't he? _Perfect_.

* * *

><p>Real World:<p>

Kari arrived home to find her parents sitting at the dining room table having a cup of tea. She grinned and joined them, looking around curiously.  
>"Welcome home, Kari." Yagami Yûko asked. She had her hands wrapped around her mug, her long mousy brown hair swaying lightly from the air conditioning. "Tea?"<br>"No, too hot." the younger Yagami replied. Her father, Susumu, frowned over his own mug.  
>"Kari, where's Tai? Wasn't he with you?"<br>Kari stiffened, and then her ruby eyes narrowed angrily. "He's not here?"  
>"Well, obviously." Yûko replied. "So...you don't know where he is?"<br>"No!" Kari exclaimed. "I told him specifically to stay home! I took all his money; he has nowhere to go! I warned him that if he was not here when I got home or if I found out he was gone I was going to personally make sure he could not have children!"  
>"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Susumu asked worriedly. His daughter was being very...extreme. "After all, you know he hates sitting still. Maybe he went out for a run or something."<br>Kari huffed and folded her arms with a scowl. "Still. He knowingly disobeyed me!"  
>Yûko raised an eyebrow. Her daughter could be so bossy sometimes.<br>"Kari, he's just turned seventeen. Just because he dotes on you doesn't mean he would listen to you."

The young brunette just rolled her eyes and stood up. "He'll show up, I guess."

* * *

><p>Digiworld:<p>

Tai sneezed as the Trailmon passed over the ocean. The younger kids looked at him with curious expressions. Tai frowned.  
>"Hm, I'm going to suspect my sister has realized I'm not at home..." the brunette mused. The legendary warriors just raised their eyebrows, and then turned back to their D-Tectors, which they had been conversing with their spirits through. Tai sat back and glanced out the window. He noticed they were arriving at the beach shortly, and tried to think of possible ways to defeat MetalSeadramon without being too obvious that he'd faced him before.<br>"It'll be fine, Tai." Agumon said. Tai shrugged.  
>"The only thing I'm worried about is the spirit Gennai gave me. What is it? How does it work? Damn he's useless..."<p>

"Don't look at us, we weren't told either." Agumon told his partner.  
>"You could always ask one of the Warriors." Tentomon suggested. "They seem to know exactly what they're doing."<br>Tai just frowned and turned forward to look at his D-Tector. _This is all so weird. The Digimon have always known exactly what to do, we as Digidestined never actually __did__ anything. How will I know what to do when the time comes? What if Gennai was wrong, and I really don't have my heart in the right place? What if I don't have courage and chicken out when it comes to facing the Dark Masters? _the teenager thought. He narrowed his chocolate eyes. _No. I can't think like this. It's so unlike me! I'll figure it out..._

The Trailmon arrived at the beach terminal after many hours of travelling. A loud burst of his horn awoke his passengers. They exited while muttering angrily under their breath, and he thought he heard one of them say something that sounded like "stupid Trailmon", something he greatly resented.

The group headed down to the beach, when Tai glanced around to scout out the area. The sand was golden, the ocean blue, and there was no one in sight.  
>"Well this is boring." Takuya said, kicking sand.<br>"What did you expect, MetalSeadramon to be lying on the beach sunbathing?" Kouji asked sarcastically.  
>"He could have been." Tai said with a grin. The others laughed as Kouji rolled his eyes.<br>"Guys, he could attack at any time and we're not even prepared-"

"River of Power!"  
>"Kouji!" everyone screamed at the raven haired boy in exasperation as they jumped out of the way of the blast. The force of it knocked them all off their feet and scattered them over the beach.<br>"It's time to evolve!" Takuya ordered, and the kids all took out their D-Tectors. Tai instinctively took his own orange and black device, and his hand was surrounded by blue-silver strands of what looked like computer data. His chocolate eyes narrowed, and he shouted out in unison with the Legendary Warriors.

_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_

_Agunimon!_

_Lobomon!_

_Kazemon!_

_Beetlemon!_

_Kumamon!_

_Lowemon!_

_Taiyoumon!_

The Spirits all jumped up and headed straight for MetalSeadramon.  
>"Wow, nice spirit!" Kazemon commented. Taiyoumon looked down at himself.<br>"This...is weird." he said. Taiyoumon had orange and black armour – the same colours as his D-Tector. His armour looked thin, but was most definitely sturdy. His helmet was black and covered his forehead. On the forehead guard was the Crest of Courage, just above the Digimon's piercing red eyes that gleamed with instinct and emotion merging together.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon threw the first attack at MetalSeadramon, striking the long snake-like Digimon in the head. It didn't seem to faze him as he just struck back, launching forward and attempting to snap Agunimon up in his jaws. Luckily, Lobomon got there just in time.  
>"Lobo Kendo!" the wolf launched down on the first Dark Master and stabbed him near the eye, on a piece of unprotected flesh. MetalSeadramon howled in pain.<br>"D-damn you!"  
>"Hurricane Wave!"<br>"Thunder Fist!"

While MetalSeadramon was busy trying to get back at Agunimon and Lobomon, Kazemon and Beetlemon joined together to mix their attacks together, sending one spinning, electrifying blow at the water-type creature.  
>"Blizzard Blaster!"<br>"Shadow Meteor!"

Not wanting to be left out, Kumamon and Lowemon also sent their attacks into the fray, determined to play their parts as Legendary Warriors. MetalSeadramon seemed taken over by these attacks, and roared furiously.

"That's it! River of Power!"  
>As the metal sea dragon opened his mouth and released a blue blast from his jaws, Taiyoumon jumped up and burst into orange-red flames.<br>"Supernova Slam!"

This attack blasted through MetalSeadramon's own and reflected off the light but tough armour protecting the Almighty Spirit, turning the blue stream of energy back at the serpent, and blasting through the Chrome Digizoid armour.

_KABOOM!_

After the smoke dissipated, the spirits could finally see a ring of fractal code appearing around MetalSeadramon's body. Lobomon got there the fastest, and took out his D-Tector.

"Fractal Code Digitize!"

"So Gennai really wasn't kidding when he said that the Almighty Spirits were strong." Kouichi commented once the group had turned back into their human selves and were resting on the beach. "Taiyoumon was really something."  
>The others nodded in agreement. Tai just bowed his head in embarrassment.<br>"Aw, come on. Wasn't that great."  
>"Not many Digimon could break through a Mega's attack like that." Bokomon pointed out. "Not only did you manage to break through it, you also reflected it."<br>"Come to think of it, how did you know it would even work?" Takuya asked. As the others pestered Tai about his first transformation and his own experience, Kouji looked at his D-Tector and checked the Fractal Code of the first Dark Master. The raven-haired boy frowned as he found two pairs of unidentifiable objects.

_Huh...that's funny...they look like spirits...but they can't be. Must be my imagination..._ he thought. With a shrug, he pocketed his D-Tector, and turned back to the conversation.

Later, as the group sat around a campfire, still lounging on the sand, Zoe suddenly got an idea.  
>"Hey guys? Don't you think maybe MetalSeadramon was too easy? Like the Dark Masters almost want us to destroy them all."<br>"Oh dear, what if it's a trap?" Neemon asked. Bokomon frowned.

"I highly doubt that, Neemon. After all, the Dark Master's are quite ruthless, and as sadistic as they are I don't think they would sacrifice themselves just to defeat a few children."

"But what if it isn't like that?" Tommy asked worriedly. "We could be walking right into their hands!"  
>"Don't worry, Tommy." Agumon assured the young boy. "In actuality it's because of you, the Legendary Warriors."<br>"Really?" the warriors chorused in confusion.

"How?" J.P queried.

"Well, you six are so in sync that even though your spirits are weaker compared to Mega level Digimon, when you all use your attacks together you can overpower even the strongest of enemies." Tentomon explained.  
>"Your teamwork is just that great." Agumon continued. "Not even the old Digidestined could do that."<p>

Tai rolled his eyes. He wished Agumon wouldn't make his team sound weak – despite them no longer being allowed to even set eyes on a map of the Digital World now.

Bokomon fished out his book from his belt, curious to know more about the mysterious Almighty spirits. As he flipped through the pages, his frown became more prominent, until it turned into a scowl, and then he slammed the book shut, frustration at its' peak.

"You okay, Bokomon?" Takuya asked. Bokomon shook his head.  
>"Of course not! My book has nothing on the Almighty Spirits! Not even pictures!"<br>"They were certainly a well-kept secret." Zoe said.  
>"Not well-kept enough." Kouji snorted. "Otherwise the others wouldn't have been stolen and hidden."<p>

Bokomon just shook his head and folded his arms with a murderous expression. Kouichi felt sorry for the little white Digimon.  
>"Hey, Bokomon, you could always catalogue the information yourself. I'm sure Tai wouldn't mind giving you a hand."<br>Tai raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I mean, it all depends on what you need, but still..."  
>The white duck-like Digimon instantly brightened. "Really?"<br>"That's a brilliant idea!" J.P exclaimed.

"You could write it along with this adventure." Tommy suggested. "That way all those who come after us will know about how we defeated the Dark Masters!"  
>Bokomon nodded, and immediately put his thinking face on. He went back to his book and flipped through it, and set to work.<br>"Well he'll be out of it for the next couple of hours." Zoe joked, and the group laughed. Tai grinned as the conversation moved on, before looking towards the forest – their next destination, and the location of the second Dark Master.

Puppetmon.

* * *

><p>AN – I swear it looked longer in Microsoft Word...Hope you enjoyed this installment! Thank you also to my reviewers:

**arandomguy227**

**LoneWolfVampire13**

**wickedx2**

Sorry for not replying to your reviews personally, I would have loved to but...okay I was on holiday for two weeks just after I published last chapter and I was lazy through the whole fortnight...sorry! But seriously I would have been dead without you! I got more than I expected, so thank you very much!

I know I'm an absolutely terrible updater, but I hope you all bear with me through this story.

_Next chapter: Frontier confronts Tai some more. Puppetmon shows up. At least that's what the book says..._

Read and Review! And if you have any constructive criticism that could help me improve either last chapter or this chapter, it would be greatly appreciated!

See you next time!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	3. Chapter 3 The Game

A/N – Surely if I'm going to take this long to update I should have more than one story going .

I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter to **LoneWolfVampire13**, when thinking recently about the reviews from last chapter I mused over that one review, and it really helped me out with finishing this installment! THANKS SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

Last Time:_ The Frontier crew learned some about Tai, but is still suspicious. They got attacked by MetalSeadramon and kicked his butt. Bokomon is going to record the adventure. Now, onto Puppetmon!_

Playlist: Numerous 2NE1 songs (K-Pop)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>** – **The Game

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

"TAKUUUUUYA!"

Tai shook his head with a grin as he looked on at Kouji and Takuya getting into a scuffle. Takuya had pushed Kouji down the slope off the hill they had just climbed, and the bandana-clad boy was now covered in dirt, leaves and grass, the dirt smeared over his scowling face. Zoe, J.P, and Tommy were laughing at him, while Kouichi tried to hide his own laughter at his older twin brother. The goggle-headed brunette just smirked at his friend who was resting at the bottom of the hill.  
>"Well, think of it this way, if you hadn't complained about having to walk, I wouldn't have pushed you down the hill. But don't expect me to roll you the rest of the way!"<p>

Kouji got up, grumbling and wiping at his face. The group joined him shortly afterwards and they all continued on their way.

Currently the group was travelling across the plains that were in between the ocean and the forest. They were grassy, hilly, and smelt like hay – but it sure beat the polluted air of Tokyo back home. However, the area the seven humans and their Digimon friends were currently in was muddy and covered in leaves due to the trees that were beginning to sprout up. Tai smiled up at the sky, and closed his cinnamon eyes, breathing in the sweet air.  
>"Tai?"<p>

He opened one eye to see Tommy looking up at him worriedly.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." the teenager assured the younger boy. "I'm just enjoying the clean air. It feels so nice."  
>"The Digital World <span>is<span> a lot better than Earth." J.P agreed. "But that's why we have to keep it a secret."  
>"If all these humans started coming here it would affect the atmosphere, and we'd just ruin another perfectly amazing world." Kouichi said. Tai smiled as he realized these kids really wanted the best for the Digital World. Then he frowned.<br>"You know, I don't actually know anything about you guys. You know nearly my whole life story."  
>"I suppose that's true." Zoe said, tapping her index finger on her chin. "But I guess we're all different, in a way."<br>"How did you guys first come here in the first place?" Tai asked. "You had to have been here before, right?"  
>"We were here a few months ago." Takuya said. "Pretty crazy moment, too. I almost got hit by a truck, almost missed the train, and almost didn't get a ticket..."<br>Tai chuckled inwardly to himself. He couldn't help but think as Takuya relayed his first time to the Digital World that it was similar to his own call to the Digital World this time around – only less dramatic and embarrassing. In fact, to the older teen, Takuya seemed a bit like Davis in a way. But, in the same way, he was also a little bit like Tai as well.

As the group took turns telling their story about how they defeated Cherubimon, the Royal Knights and Lucemon, and ended with how they thought they would never be able to return, due to their D-Tectors turning back into cellphones, they moved from the plains to the forest, Somehow, Tai realized, the Frontier's experiences sounded familiar, yet not.

"This forest is beginning to creep me out." Zoe said. They had begun to walk through a particularly dark part of the forest, where the trees were barren and shriveled, the path narrow. There was no leaf litter, just dirt and dust to be kicked up when they walked. Haunting howls and ear-piercing screeches rang through the air. The tree branches overhead were so thick that no rays of sunlight could penetrate the canopy of dead topiary.

"It looks like a trap." Kouji grumbled.

"You think everything's a trap." Takuya commented. "It'll be fine; it's a bunch of trees."

They heard a scream, and the group turned around to see Tommy disappear down a hole, which immediately closed back up.  
>"Oh, hell." J.P said. "It <span>is<span> a trap!"

There was another shriek as Zoe and Bokomon also vanished into a gaping abyss, which again closed up.  
>"We should run." Tai said, beginning to take several steps back.<br>"And leave them?" Kouichi exclaimed.  
>"It's probably Puppetmon's doing – if we keep going we'll find his base, right? If we want to save those two we need to get going!"<br>"But-" Kouji had no time to argue back as another chasm opened and swallowed up the twins, leaving Takuya, J.P and Tai in the perished forest.  
>"Time to go." Takuya said, and the three humans plus the three remaining Digimon began to run towards the exit. There was a yelp heard as the ground ate up J.P and Neemon, but Takuya and Tai continued to sprint. Soon after, Takuya was also taken. Tai stopped, looking around wildly. Agumon and Tentomon stopped as well.<br>"Tai?" Agumon asked.  
><em>'He's here. He's here somewhere. But where?'<em> Tai thought.

"Tai, we need to keep going. We'll meet up with them somewhere else." Tentomon said. "If anything happens...Gennai and Izzy will murder me!"

Tai didn't reply. He just kept looking around nervously.

'_He's here, and he's got them. I thought I'd be able to protect them from this kind of thing...dammit!'_

That was his last thought before there was a snap, a crunch, and it all went black.

* * *

><p>Tommy wandered around in the darkness, hands out in front of his, squinting as if that would aid him in seeing where he was going. After falling down that hole, he had ended up in a small room, with a large wooden door that had taken all of his strength to open. It had led to a long corridor, which he had walked down by feeling along the wall. But, that had opened up into a larger hallway, which he was currently stumbling down, trying to find an exit. Tommy was trying to be brave, which was proving difficult as he kept hearing strange noises that sounded suspiciously like screams from above, which quickly died down.<p>

'_Gosh, I hope the same thing didn't happen to Takuya and the others,' _he thought. _'Then again, I don't want everyone to worry themselves when looking for me.'_

* * *

><p>In another part of the tunnel, Kouji and Kouichi were sitting on opposite walls in silence. They were both in deep thought, with separate opinions and thoughts on what had happened to them. Kouichi was trying to find a logical, plausible explanation.<p>

'_This must be Puppetmon's doing,'_ he thought. _'He's a lot more clever than we thought...'_

On the other hand, Kouji wanted a quick solution to the dilemma.

'_Who is the one who has been leading us this whole time? Tai, that's who. That means it __must__ be Tai who got us stuck in this mess. It was a trap, and he knew it!'_

"Kouji, I know what you're thinking, and you're all wrong!"  
>"How do you know?"<br>Kouichi sighed. He really didn't want to get into that conversation.

* * *

><p>J.P was also sitting still, but letting out calls of the others names at regular intervals, Neemon also silent. Speaking of which:<p>

"I'm hungry!"

J.P sighed. He pulled out a chocolate bar and began to munch on it slowly, drifting into out-loud thoughts, ignoring Neemon's whining for a chocolate bar of his own.  
>"I wonder where the others are."<p>

"I want chocolate!"

"I hope they're okay."

"I won't be if you don't give me chocolate!"  
>"Maybe I should try finding them."<br>"Give me chocolate!"

"Actually, moving around would just make it even more difficult to find them if they're looking for me too. I should just stay put."

"J.P!"

"You're such a good listener, chocolate bar."

* * *

><p>"Takuya! Kouji! Guys? Can anybody hear me!" Zoe shouted through the empty hallway. The only reply she got was the echo of her own voice and Bokomon's irritation filling the atmosphere.<br>"Zoe, if anyone could hear you they would have replied the first time you did it. If they haven't replied in the past twenty times they won't this time either!"  
>"You're such a buzz kill, Bokomon. Oh, come on," Zoe huffed. She tried again. "Tommy! J.P! Kouichi! Someone, please answer me, at least!"<p>

Zoe sighed as once again the sound of her own voice echoed back at her.  
><em>'Just great.'<em>

She was about to keep walking when she heard a buzzing noise from behind her. She turned around and stood still, straining to hear better. The volume of the buzzing increased, as if it was getting closer. It got louder, and louder, until Zoe decided that it sounded a heck of a lot like killer bees. A faint orange glow lit up the corridor, showing a corner in the chasm.  
>"I wonder if that's Takuya in his spirit form come to find us." Bokomon said excitedly. "Agunimon!"<p>

Zoe's sky-blue eyes widened she decided it wasn't Takuya.  
>"Um, Bokomon. Agunimon doesn't making a buzzing noise..."<p>

The hallway began to look much bigger than Zoe originally thought, and she began to run, and scream.

* * *

><p>'<em>That sounded a heck of a lot like Zoe and Bokomon...'<em> Takuya thought, looking over his shoulder in the direction where he thought he heard a shriek of terror. He too was in the darkened corridor, but he was standing still, peering at the lit screen of his D-Tector. He could see numerous dots scattered over the surface, but it was almost as if the darkness of the cave was being shown on the screen of the device, shrouding the shape of the cavern. One of the dots was going back and forth, as if its owner was pacing. Another was still. Two in the same area were still – Takuya assumed that they were the twins. Yet another glowing dot was moving at a fast pace towards the goggle-headed warrior, and was going to collide shortly.

"Zoe!" Takuya shouted out.  
>"TA-KU-YA!" a female voice screamed back.<p>

"Help us!" another voice called.  
>Takuya narrowed his eyes, and prepared his D-Tector.<p>

_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_

_Agunimon!_

He moved out of the way as Zoe and Bokomon came sprinting past, a buzzing noise coming from the same direction. An orange glow began to light up the cave, and Agunimon's eyes widened.  
>"W-what are they?"<br>"I don't know!" Zoe shrieked. "Just get rid of them!"

"Fine!" Agunimon punched his fists together. "Come on, whatever you are-"  
>"Brown Stinger!"<br>Agunimon yelped as he quickly jumped out of the way of the sharp red stingers.  
>"Geez...Bokomon! What the hell are these bugs!"<br>"They're called Flymon, they're grumpy insects with nasty tempers. Be careful of their Brown Stinger attack!" Bokomon yelled out. Agunimon growled.  
>"Okay then, time to heat things up!" he roared. "Pyro Tornado!"<p>

The fire-element Digimon dived into the swarm of Flymon, fire whipping everywhere. Zoe took out her own D-Tector, stepping forward.  
>"Maybe a little wind will help speed things along." she said.<p>

_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_

_Kazemon!_

"Hurricane Wave!"

The wind spirals flew towards the insects, catching the flames and causing them to burn hotter and higher. Agunimon leapt out of the swarm, landing next to Kazemon.  
>"What now?" he asked.<br>"We wait and see if it worked." Kazemon replied. "If not, well...plan B?"  
>"I don't have a plan B!"<br>"Lobo Kendo!"  
>"Meteor Blast!"<p>

Lobomon and Lowemon came bursting through the wall of Flymon, making the fractal code of the Digimon to appear. Lowemon stepped forward, D-Tector at the ready.  
>"Fractal Code Digitize!"<p>

Once the Flymon were taken care of, they degenerated back to their human selves.  
>"Thanks a lot, guys." Zoe said gratefully.<br>"No problem." Kouji said. He shot a look at Takuya. "Seeing as someone seemed useless."  
>Takuya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, fists clenching.<br>"You know what, Kouji? I'm sick of you always making those stupid remarks! I thought we were over this!"

"Yeah? If you weren't so stupid maybe I wouldn't have to." Kouji said. "Why weren't you still trying to defeat the Flymon?"  
>"Because they were paralyzed, they weren't moving. I thought that maybe mine and Zoe's attacks worked."<p>

"Stop fighting, please." Bokomon said. "We need to meet up with Tommy, J.P and Neemon, and also have to find Tai and the other Digimon."

"How do we know Tai didn't get stuck down here either?" Kouichi asked. Takuya held up his D-Tector.  
>"There's only six dots on the map around here. Us four, and then the other two who are missing. But there isn't a seventh one. Since I was the last one to get sucked in, I know Tai's the one missing." the goggle-head explained.<br>"So he's not even down here?" Zoe asked.  
>"If you ask me, this was all a trap and he's gone off and ditched." Kouji muttered.<p>

"Kouji, stop being so accusative!" Kouichi said, frowning. "Just get over it! If he was on the Dark Master's side he wouldn't have helped us kick MetalSeadramon's butt!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
>"Come on, let's go find the others." Zoe said.<br>"Excellent idea, Zoe." Bokomon agreed.

They traipsed down the corridor, calling out for their lost companions. Kouji walked at the back, scowling at the group. Kouichi glanced over his shoulder at his twin with a sad expression on his face.

'_I wish Kouji would have a little more faith...I know it's hard because Tai's new and we actually don't know that much about him but...I think we can trust him. If only I could convince Kouji that his way is wrong...'_

It wasn't that hard to find J.P, Neemon and Tommy. It turned out that Tommy had discovered J.P surrounded by chocolate bar wrappers, bloated and napping, Neemon with a starved look, eyes wide but blank.  
>"So, now that we're all together, why don't we bust our way outta here?" Takuya suggested.<br>"How?" Tommy asked. Takuya smirked.  
>"With just a little 'spirit evolution' we should be out of here in no time!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Looks like the warriors managed to escape my hive."<p>

Tai sighed. He had been listening to Puppetmon commentate on how the others were doing, and it was really getting old. Sure, it was nice knowing that they were okay, but it was so boring!  
>"Is there anything interesting we can do? Hangman is kinda lame." Tai said, attempting to tug his wrists from the wall where he was chained to for effect.<p>

"If I let you go, will you play a game with me?" Puppetmon asked.  
>"Depends. Is 'Destroy the Dark Master' the game we're gonna play?" Tai asked. "I love that game; it's my favourite. I've been winning so far.<p>

"You suck." Puppetmon said. "No, we're going to play Hide and Seek. You'll hide, I'll seek, and then once I find you I'll destroy you."  
>Tai thought about it.<p>

'_On one hand, I could escape here and spirit evolve and hopefully hold out until the others arrive, but on the other hand Puppetmon could kick my butt and destroy me. Ah, well, I __did__ say I was bored..."  
><em>"Fine, I'll play your little 'game' Puppetmon." the brunette teen said. "Two conditions, though."  
>"Sure." Puppetmon agreed. "Although I will still destroy you and win."<p>

"I get a head start." Tai said as Puppetmon released him from his shackles. Mistake number one. "Also, you aren't allowed to ask any of your minions where I am. That's cheating."  
>"So?"<br>"So it's not fair, and if you don't want me to cheat, then you don't cheat." Tai said, folding his arms.

'_He'll so cheat.'_

"Fine!" Puppetmon scowled. "We'll play by your conditions. You have one minute to find a hiding place!"

Tai sprinted from the room, and turned right down a corridor. His first plan was to find Agumon and Tentomon – he knew they were around there somewhere. Then, hopefully the others would show up, there was no way he'd be able to defeat Puppetmon on his own as Taiyoumon.

He found a room with more than one exit – it was safe enough to hide in until Puppetmon ran past. He ducked behind a large painting stacked up against the wall.

'_Okay, I have my D-Tector. With any luck, they'll come storming in here.'_ he thought. Then he remembered Kouji. _'...Unless he managed to convince them that I'm __not__ on their side...'_

"You better be ready, because here I come!"

"He really needs to find a better past-time," Tai muttered. "or better yet, I need to find a better past-time."

A beep alerted him to the presence of another two or six D-Tector's nearby. Tai took out his orange and black device, and saw that they were all together. He smirked.

"Time to blow this Popsicle stand."

_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_

_Taiyoumon!_

"Supernova Slam!"

The room he was in blew to pieces; sending the walls crumbling and dust flew everywhere. Puppetmon was confused.  
>"What happened?" he cried out. He blinked with narrowed eyes, trying to see through the clouded air. A reddish-orange figure glowed through the haze, a pair of burning hot orbs flaming bright.<br>"Sunspot Darts!"

Puppetmon yelped as Taiyoumon jumped through a window, carrying Agumon and followed by Tentomon, sending glass everywhere. He landed safely on the ground, just as the other warriors came running up.  
>"See, told you he'd be alright." Takuya said. Taiyoumon shook his head.<br>"I'm still not strong enough to defeat Puppetmon though."

"Then we'll help kick butt." J.P said.

_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_

_Agunimon!_

_Lobomon!_

_Kazemon!_

_Kumamon!_

_Beetlemon!_

_Lowemon!_

"Puppet Pummel!"  
>A barrage of golden pellets flew out of the house, sending up dirt and the spirits flying back.<p>

"D-damn, he is strong." Lobomon said, struggling to stand back up.  
>"Too right." Kazemon agreed while unlatching her wings from the tree she had been thrown into.<br>"Slide?" Beetlemon asked Agunimon. The spirit of flame glanced at Taiyoumon, who nodded before turning back to Agumon and Tentomon, making sure they were okay.  
>"Let's do it." Agunimon said.<p>

_Slide Evolution!_

_BurningGreymon!_

_KendoGarurumon!_

_MetalKabuterimon!_

_Zephyrmon!_

_Korikkakumon!_

_JagerLowemon!_

The six beast spirits launched themselves at Puppetmon, who threw them all off deftly, one by one.

"Frozen Hunter!" KendoGarurumon unleashed his attack, sending Puppetmon back into his destroyed house.

"Sorry, but you got to do better than that!" the Dark Master called.

"Pyro Barrage!"  
>"Proton Slam!"<br>"Hurricane Gale!"  
>"Avalanche Axes!"<p>

"Dark Master!"

Taiyoumon watched from where he was kneeling. His eyes were slowly losing their fire – he knew he was about to degenerate.

'_What do I do...they managed to go up a level but he's still beating them...can I do that? If the warriors got that extra element of surprise...'_

"Tai, maybe you could try digivolving too?" Agumon suggested. Taiyoumon looked at his partner.  
>"I suppose...it's worth a try. But how?"<br>"Just will yourself to." Tentomon said. "Energy, power, strength. Think of those things."

Taiyoumon closed his eyes and willed for a sense of extra energy, for the pull of strength, something that described evolution. A surge of warmth spread throughout his body. Red orbs opened wide, turning fiery and flickering faster and hotter. Fractal code surrounded him – he stood up as he went to run forward.

_Almighty Slide!_

_SolarGreymon!_

"Sol Destroyer!"

A giant ball of flaming energy flew towards Puppetmon and his house, one similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force. A Digimon covered from head to toe in armour that had flames licking over it's surface, a sword at his side and a shield on his left shoulder blade stood tall, strong and proud, fists clenched and burning red eyes gleaming.  
>"Game over, Puppetmon."<p>

Puppetmon's face contorted into a look of horror as all seven spirits wielded their attacks, and unleashed them in a blaze of red, white and black.

* * *

><p>"That. Was. Amazing!" Tommy exclaimed. The group was currently resting in a nice clearing some distance a way from Puppetmon's house.<br>"That was some battle." Bokomon agreed. "SolarGreymon really did make a difference."  
>"I think he's more suited to being a surprise attack – he's not actually that strong." Tai said. "BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon appeared to have much more powerful attacks and a wider range."<p>

"Hey, it worked out alright in the end." J.P said. "So I'm just glad you were around."

Kouji scowled as his friends gushed over Tai and his evolutions.

'_I'm still not totally convinced.'_ he thought. _'Something is not right, and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

* * *

><p>AN – Woo! Over 3000 words!

I loved this chapter, once it really got going. I wanted to show more of the Frontier team as individuals, their thoughts and basically just them. I want this story to be about Tai, but that doesn't mean I can't show other characters too, right?

I know it may seem like Agumon and Tentomon are just useless characters but they will become more important. And I just have to mention Neemon every now and then. But he really is useless. Lol.

Review Replies! (Because FF was being weird):

**LoneWolfVampire13: **Hehe thanks! As I said, your review REALLY helped me out. Glad you're liking it so far . Thanks for the suggestion about the Frontier team. I tried to put that in there but I'm not sure if it was good enough. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Phantomgirl96:** Well, it will be a while before we see the Spirits of the other Crests but I have them all planned out, so I hope you can hold out 'till then!

**shipperboyx: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked this chapter!

**arandomguy227:** Oh! You noticed :P I'm glad there's an air of mystery (unless it really is obvious O.O) because I'm usually completely useless at mysterious factors. Aw glad you liked those parts – I figured that since in this universe Adventure 02 and Frontier have occurred at similar times, Takuya definitely would have heard about Tai *somewhere*. Thanks a lot!

**TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed: **Ahahaha! Thanks! Yeah, I'm a horrible updater *sobs* Hopefully the next chapters pump out quicker xD Hehe you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for this story :D And I'll see if I can fit a cute T.K and Patamon scene in this story somewhere ;)

**MysteriousClue:** Thank you! You know, I never thought of it that way...unintentional example! It's good you saw it like that, though :) And Matt never learns his lesson. Hehe well, you will have to wait and see what I'm planning to do with the other Digidestined.

Wow. You guys rock! Love you all! **And a big shout-out to all those Story Alert-ers and Favourite-ers because you're awesome too!**

~Miss-Stoneflower~


End file.
